Manager-san
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: Ema moved out of Sunrise Residence after College graduation, to be a manager in a talent agency! When she becomes the manager of the new twin idol unit: Starlight, she starts her new adventures with the mischievous pair. Who will Ema choose? Her love-sick step brothers? Or her two rising stars?
1. Chapter 1: The Job revealed

**Author's Note**

**If you guys haven't noticed yet, all of my stories are about Ema. Why? Because everyone cares about who she ends up with and the brothers. Theres barely any stories about her, so this is what I write.**

**I'm irritated with the fact that half- no most, of the stories here are about people's OCs (Most likely themselves) paired up with the brothers. And they even make Ema the bad guy in some of them. We all know Ema's never going to do something like that! You people make her too OOC.**

**I applaud the people who wrote the stories about Ema. Their absolutely amazing and deserve more reviews.**

**Anyways, please excuse my rant.**

**I will now talking about my new story.**

**This story is about Ema, being the manager of a twin idol unit called Starlight:two mischievous twins who are aiming to be one of the most popular idols in Japan. Ema's role in all of this is to keep both twins organised and out of trouble.**

**I got this idea while listening to a bunch of J-pop and reading and watching lots of manga and anime about Idols. Watching these, I wondered what it would be like if the manager had a story. I ended up with this plot!**

**Summary**

**Ema moved out of Sunrise Residence after College graduation, to be a manager in a talent agency! When she becomes the manager of the new twin idol unit Starlight, she starts her new adventures with the mischievous pair. Who will Ema choose? Her love-sick step brothers? Or her two rising stars?**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Asahina/Hinata family celebrated the (miraculous) graduation of both Ema and Yuusuke. Yuusuke who had been crying the whole time, drinking his heart out; he didn't expect that he would actually graduate with his step sister Ema. Ema graduated with a bachelor and masters degree in business and made her family proud.

"I always knew you'd be able to graduate." Smiled Masaomi.

"Unlike that train wreck." Fuuto smirked, pointing at the drunk Yuusuke.

"Thank you." Ema said, politely.

Since they couldn't all be at the actual ceremony, they held their party two weeks after the two's graduation. The whole family was gathered in the living room, discussing important issues about the two's futures.

"What are you planning to be?" Ukyo asked, seriously.

"I don't know yet..." Sighed Yuusuke.

"Your lucky enough you got both a bachelors degree _and_ a masters degree in business, like our cute little sister!" Tsubaki said, with his normal happy tone.

"He's right Yuusuke. You have to get a good job. You shouldn't rely on us any more." Ukyo followed.

"I know! I'm not irresponsible!" He argued.

Ema sat quietly, debating whether or not she should tell them now. She had everything set already. The talent agency who gave her the job paid for a nice apartment, bigger than a normal apartment in Japan. It was an apartment close by the agency in Akihabara.

She was going to be a manager for a twin idol unit.

"Ema?" Ukyo said.

"Eh?"

She looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"I asked you what you're planning to be." He repeated.

She didn't know how to reply. The simple words were _"I got a job."_, the only problem was the words after. Before she could say anything, Juli turned the TV on with the remote control.

"Juli!" Ema yelled.

He didn't stop. He stayed quiet and changed the channels. When Ema took him off of the remote, he was already at the channel he wanted. Two brunettes were being interviewed. Ema recognised the pair.

"I understand that you'll be debuting soon?" The interviewer said.

One of the boys nodded excitedly, "Yeah. Our agency also hired a manager already."

Azusa took the remote to turn it off until he was stopped by Louis.

"He wouldn't do this unless he has something to say." He replied.

Azusa looked at him with a confused expression but paused and listened to what he said. The rest then decided to listen to the interview.

"Oh really? A girl or a boy?" She asked.

"A girl! Really pretty too." The other twin said, winking at the camera.

Juli clawed the air in anger.

"You dang wolf!" He squeaked.

Louis stared at him, confused with what he was saying.

_"Does this mean..."_ He thought.

"What's her name?" The interviewer asked.

"Hinata Ema." The two said.

The TV was turned off. The rest turned to the perpetrator. Ema turned off the TV, knowing she had to give a full explanation.

"A manager...?" Subaru began.

"...Of twin idols?" Natsume finished.

Ema nervously replied, "Y-yes... I had an inteview two days after graduation and got the job..."

Everyone stayed quiet for a second, trying to process what she and the pair had just said. Ema was waiting to get their reaction over with.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Yuusuke and Tsubaki yelled, in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us...?" Ukyo said with a concerned tone.

"Well you would've told me I couldn't wouldn't you?" Ema admitted.

The rest shrugged. They would have stopped her. I mean, who would let their little sister work for two attractive and mischievous looking young men?

"But seriously, an Idol?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah! You were living with this brat for over eight years!" Yuusuke yelled, pointing at Fuuto.

"It might seem unexpected, though I've been thinking about it for a few years. I've spoken to Fuuto's manager and she told me it was a very good job." She replied.

"But... I don't want big sister to be with those guys!" Pouted nineteen year old Wataru.

"I can't decline now. I already signed a contract." Ema sighed.

"A contract?" Iori said.

"Yes, don't worry, I read every single word. There was nothing inappropriate or demanding on it." She replied.

They were shocked. It seems Ema had already known what they were going to do from the start. After, they asked her where she was living, how much she was being paid, and where her work place was. She had everything prepared, the phone numbers, the addresses, everything they wanted was placed right before them.

"You really thought this through..." Subaru sighed.

"We can't decline anything..." Tsubaki shrugged in disappointment.

"I really wanted this job." Ema said, nervously.

"Then we're glad you got it." Miwa said.

"Mama!" The boys yelled.

"What? I'm only supporting what my daughter." She smiled.

"This is what she wants to do, so let her." Rintarou followed.

The bros once again thought everything through and sighed, "Fine..."

Ema brightly smiled and hugged all of them at once.

"Thank you!" She said, gratefully.

They blushed as she excitedly ran upstairs to her room. Though they let her go, how will they exactly cope with letting her work with mischievous idols.

What will Ema encounter now?


	2. Chapter 2: Ema's Apartment

**Normal POV**

The brothers worked hard as they built Ema's furniture while her and Wataru were painting the walls. Ema dipped her paint brush roller into the pretty sky blue paint as she painted the walls.

"This place will be pretty! I'm sure!" He said, excitedly.

"Yes." She smiled.

Ema and her brothers first came into the house that morning to a big surprise.

**_This morning..._**

_The Asahina bros, Juli, and Ema stood in shock as they stared at the pile of boxes in the middle of the empty apartment. Ema gulped and walked towards it. On the side of a large box in front, a pretty card that said "おめでとうございます！" (Omedetōgozaimasu- Conrgatulations). She hesitantly took it off and opened the card._

_**Dear Ema-chan,**_

_**Congrats on getting a job at my agency! I'm sure you'll get along with everyone! Being the manager of my new idols (That I'm sure will be amazing!), I decided to spoil you! I got you new furniture and a brand new car! Now don't take these things for granted! These will be with you as long as Starlight works hard and fulfils our expectations.**_

_**Good luck!**_

_**-Smiling Kimuchi**_

_**( Owner and CEO of Smiling Agency)**_

_**P.S: I'm afraid that the building is up to you! You can pay someone or have someone help you.**_

_Ema sighed, "Oh... Kimuchi-san..."_

_"What are we going to do now?" Tsubaki asked._

_Ema turned around to see her brothers taking of their coats and rolling up their sleeves._

_"As your brothers, it's our responsibility to help you." Ukyo said._

_Ema smiled brightly, "Thank you!"_

_"Alright, everyone get something to build." Masaomi said._

**_Present time..._**

And so they got to this. They finished the bedroom, dining room, and living room furniture, and was now working on the bathroom and kitchen. The older brothers (Masaomi, Kaname, Ukyo, and Hikaru) were working on the plumbing in both the bathrooms and the kitchen sink. The rest were working on the kitchen cabinets and counters, while Ema and Wataru were painting the walls.

"Wataru-kun, can you go get us some more paint please?" Ema asked, politely.

"Kay~." He said happily, running off to the store.

"GAH!" Yuusuke yelled.

Ema worriedly turned to the boys in the kitchen, "What happened?" She asked, frantically.

"He wanted to do that cabinet by himself and one of the drawers fell on his head." Fuuto said, with a mocking tone.

Yuusuke glared at him while rubbing his head. Ema went over to the first aid kit and took out a thermos and a clean washcloth.

"Yuusuke-kun, come to the dining room for a second." She said.

"O-Okay..." He replied, awkwardly.

He walked to the dining room and sat down. Ema took a look at his forehead. Yuusuke blushed hard as Ema poked his head lightly.

"Ow..." He said, moving his head back and covering the bruise.

"You don't seem to have any cuts, so just keep this on your head until Masaomi can check it out." She said, taking out ice cubes and putting them on the washcloth.

The others looked at Ema and Yuusuke with envy as she carefully put it over his bruise. When he put his hand on the cloth, he touched Ema's hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled, as Ema let go of the cloth.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"Big sister!" Wataru called, holding up two tin cans filled with sky blue paint.

"Ah, you're back Wataru." She smiled.

He ran to the pair and his expression quickly changed.

"Eh? What happened to Yu-kun?" He asked curiously, pointing at the ice on his head.

"He hit his head on the drawer!" Laughed Fuuto.

"Wah... You're really like Na-kun aren't you...?" He asked cutely.

"Hey! That was seven years ago!" Natsume yelled, followed by giggles from the twins.

Everyone continued with their jobs and finished later that evening.

"Wah... It looks cool!" Wataru said, excitedly.

"Mm-hm." Iori nodded in agreement.

"Though..." Louis began.

"It looks sort of..." Azusa followed.

"...Plain..." Subaru finished.

While the room had furniture, it had no pictures on the walls, throw pillows, vases, just a room with furniture.

"I'll go shopping tomorrow." She reassured them.

"Do you need help?" Kaname asked.

"No, I have money saved up. I'll be able to buy what I need on my own." She smiled.

"Hmm... Well call us when you need help." Hikaru said, patting his sister one the head.

"Alright." She said.

"Well, we'll see you later, sis." Fuuto said, as the others walked out.

When the door was finally closed, Juli sighed of relief.

"Finally, I won't see those wolves for a long time." He said, happily.

"Well, it was unexpected that they'd finish today." She sighed.

"By the way, why did you lie to them?" Curiously asked, Juli.

"Hm?"

"Well you said that you were going on your own. Aren't you going with those two tomorrow?" He asked.

That afternoon...

"Ah! I have a call." Ema announced as she stepped out of the apartment.

She looked around to see if anyone was listening. She unlocked her touch screen phone (The newest Iphone this time... No more flip phone for Ema!).

"Hello?" She asked.

"Manager-san~." Two familiar voices said.

"Ah, Aoi-kun, Shiro-kun." She said.

"Mou... No suffixes." They said.

"...Aoi and Shiro..." She said, shyly.

"Hee hee, so cute!" Aoi said.

Ema slightly blushed and asked, "What did you need?"

"We wanted to check up on your construction." Shiro said.

"Ah, we're almost done... But..." She started.

"But...?" They asked, curiously.

"There weren't any decorations in the boxes. I have to buy some tomorrow." She explained.

"Eh? Can we come?" Aoi asked.

"Hm? Why?" Asked Ema.

"Well, we haven't seen you since you got the job last week, so we want to help you in exchange." Shiro replied.

Ema thought for a moment, "Alright, but you can't tell me what to get alright?" She replied with a happy tone.

"Kay~ We'll see you tomorrow!" They said, cheerfully.

"Bye bye." She giggled.

When she hung up, she smiled.

_"Those two really aren't like Azusa and Tsubaki."_ She thought.

"Little sister?" Louis said, popping out from the apartment.

"Do you need something, Louis-kun?" She asked.

"We're done with the bedroom, you and Wataru can start painting the living room now." He smiled.

"Okay." She replied, following him.


	3. Chapter 3: Shiro and Aoi

**Normal POV**

Ema watched as Aoi and Shiro set up her TV on the wall. They had spent the entire day buying appliances, decorations, and other things to make her apartment feel more at home. Ema was starting her job with the idols in a week.

"I think we got it!" Aoi said, excitedly.

Aoi and Shiro are the twin idols that Ema was going to manage from now on. Their real names are Hiroki Shiro and Aoi, and their stage names were Shiro Hikari and Aoi Hoshi. Shiro is the eldest by three minutes. The twins sat beside Ema, and turned on the TV.

"We got it!" Shiro said, with a fulfilling tone.

"Thank you for your help." Ema smiled.

"No problem, Manager-san~." They said.

The apartment was now filled with pictures and vases filled with different flowers. Ema also kept many things for photography. The twins repeatedly changed channels until they got to an entertainment channel.

"Look it's us!" Aoi yelled and pointed.

She smiled at his reaction and then watched the TV.

"The new twin idol unit Starlight is expected to bring a lot of popularity to Smiling Agency." The reporter said, with a professional tone.

The three continued watching TV until Shiro noticed the time.

"Ah! It's already, this late! We gotta go Aoi! See ya at work tomorrow, Manager-san!" Said Shiro, with a flirty tone.

Showing no reaction at all (She's used to it at this point),"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

He curiously looked at her with her response as the two walked out. Ema turned off the TV and leaned back on the couch.

_"Nakamura Residence, floor five, room 512." _She repeated to herself, getting used to saying her new home.

She had been saying Sunrise Residence for eight years. When she moved there, she also had the habit of saying her last apartment's name and room number. It took her a whole month, trying to get used to saying Sunrise Residence. She had to get used to a lot of things: her new family members, the way to walk from school to the apartment, the bathroom arrangement... They all took time.

"Now I have to get used to being alone again." She sighed.

"You're not alone Chi! You've got me!" Juli yelled.

She patted it's head, "Of course. You've always been with me." She smiled.

"And I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon!" He followed, with a confident tone.

"Juli..."

She stood up and walked to her bedroom with Juli (As always on her shoulder), she had a long day ahead of her.

**Meanwhile...**

The elevator doors opened to the fifth floor as Aoi, the younger twin in Starlight, ran out.

Shiro popped his head out of the elevator before he went back to their floor, "Hurry up and get it, alright? I'm starving." He whined.

"I know, I know!" Aoi called, running backwards in the hall.

The two were just about to head back to their apartment, two floors above Ema, when Aoi realised his phone wasn't in his pocket. They had to go back to the when the elevator doors had just opened to the seventh floor.

_"I gotta hurry, or that isn't going to be the only whine tonight!"_ He thought as he turned around.

Just when he was turning around, he bumped into someone who happened to be carrying a box of books. Luckily, only one book happened to fall out of the pile.

"Sorry!" Aoi said, crouching down to pick up the book.

When he stood up to give the book back to the person he froze in spot, looking at him. He could barely breathe, or hear anything that was around him.

"Is something wrong?" The blonde asked.

He blushed, realising he was staring at him, "N-Nothing. I'm sorry about that." He said, with a nervous tone.

"It's alright. It wasn't completely your fault." He smiled.

Aoi's face suddenly felt a tad bit warmer, "D-Do you need help?" He asked.

"No thanks, my apartment's close by. You should go, you looked like you were in a hurry." He said.

At this point, Aoi forgot what he had to do, "R-Right... Well... I'll see you around..." He said, scratching his head.

"See ya!" The blonde said, continuing through the hall.

Aoi knocked on Ema's door and she opened the door after a few seconds of door knocking.

"Ah Aoi-kun! Eh...? What's wrong? Your face is all red." She noticed.

She stared at him but he was frozen in spot, covering his warm and red cheeks with his hand.

_"What was that?!"_ He yelled in his head.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bright and Yellow Office

**Present time POV...**

Ema walked back and forth impatiently. The seats were filled with people and the twins were no where to be found.

_"Where are they?!"_ She scram in her head.

**A month earlier...**

The brunette took a deep breath as she held the steel doorknob firmly. She was going to walk into her office for the first time. She had already seen a floor plan of the office that was going to be the main area where Starlight was going to work.

"It's this one right...?" She asked herself, looking at the plaque on the door that said 'Starlight'.

Ema had seen the floor plan during the job interview. The office was on the first floor of the agency, it had big windows and faced the sun in the morning. It had walls tall enough for two floors and has a small second that was the size of half of the room and had a staircase and railings on one side.

"Okay..." She said nervously.

She twisted the doorknob and walked in with her eyes shut tightly. She slowly opened them to see the beautiful and bright office. It had yellow walls, with different patterns like polkadots, horizontal, diagonal, and vertical white lines all over the walls. The floor was birch wooden planks with nice blue carpets.

"Wow..." She said with an amazed tone as she walked up and looked behind her.

The railings and stairs were very modern looking, being made out of steel and glass. She carefully walked up, looking down at the ground. On top was a piano, a flat screen TV, two white couches, and a coffee table.

_"Where's my desk?"_ She thought.

She turned to see her desk on the floor below that held up two computers and a tablet. The outlets were neatly organised and on the left side of the desk it also had something similar only for USB plugs. Along side the walls of the first floor were bookshelves.

The room was truly breathtaking at first look.

Ema walked downstairs and sat on the white rolling chair. The chair rolled away from the desk and turned to the view outside. She thought about her first week here. Meeting the twins, furnishing her new apartment, seeing the office.

"With this, things should settle down for now.." She sighed.

Sadly for her, this wasn't going to be her most frantic schedule, because this was only the end of the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lively Workplace

**Normal POV**

Ema typed on her computer, sending messages to people who were interested in having an interview with Starlight. It has been four weeks since she had gotten the job and was getting used to her new usual routine. The twins were upstairs, Aoi was playing the piano while Shiro was singing to the song. It was a quiet morning...

That was until...

"I have arrived~" Said a sweet yet childish voice.

The door barged open to a small girl. Her blonde locks were tied to the sides of her head and her sapphire orbs shined with innocence.

"Ah! A child~." The twins teased.

The girl certainly looked like a child; wearing bright colours and a graphic tee that had a cartoon cat playing with a yarn ball. The navy blue ribbons that tied her piggy tails didn't help either. Though she looked like a child... She was far from it.

"I am not! May I remind you that I'm twelve years older than any of you?" She asked with an irritated tone.

Yes, this "child" (Believe it or not) is actually 36 years old. Though both her personality and her appearance was of a child, both in paper and in truth, she's actually middle-aged.

"Hello Aira-chan." Ema smiled.

"Hi Ema~" She said cheerfully, holding a bunch of rolled up papers.

Ema studied her load of papers, "You have new designs?" She asked.

"Yeah! I got tons of new ideas for those brat's wardrobe!" She said.

"Hey! At least we're tall enough to ride a roller coaster!" Mocked Shiro, followed by snickers from Aoi.

"Oh shut up you!" She yelled.

This is Haruka Aira, Starlight's fashion designer. She will be designing their clothing for their future concerts, music videos, advertisements, magazine articles, and photo books. She was one of the best because of her unique and bright style that especially fit new and young singers.

"These look amazing Aira-chan!" Ema said, happily.

"Of course! I pulled an all-nighter trying to finish them!" She said with a proud tone.

"Now now Ai-chan, children should sleep early." Smirked Aoi.

"That's it! Come here you two!" She yelled.

The two laughed as they made a run for it and the petite blonde chasing after the mischievous pair. Ema sighed as she heard their loud voices slowly drowning out.

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled, it seems she almost hit the trio.

Ema stood up and walked over to the door. She looked out of the office to see the three still running down the hall. Ema's face lit up when she saw a familiar face, looking the same direction as she held onto the mail cart.

"Rin-chan." She called, getting her attention.

The brunette turned to see her friend. She pushed her mail cart towards her and stopped right in front of the office doors.

"Ema-chan." She smiled.

"Sorry about that. Did they hit you?" She asked nervously.

"Almost, but I managed to dodged them." She winked, proudly.

Ema giggled as she looked at the mail cart,"Aren't you the office clerk?" She asked.

"Yeah, but the mail carrier got a promotion and no one was there to do it today so, I'm the mail carrier for today." Explained Rinko.

"I see... Do we have any mail?" She asked.

"Yup! From a bunch of magazines though. Looks like Starlight's doing well, huh?" She giggled.

"Yes. I'm glad." Ema said.

"Well, all this mail isn't going to deliver themselves! I'll see you later!" She said, moving her cart down the hall.

"Bye Rin-chan." She replied.

Before Ema could close the door, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ema-chan~." Kimuchi said.

"Ah, Kimuchi-san. Did you need something?" Ema asked with a shocked tone.

"Yes, have you seen Ichigo-chan? I have a new dress for her to wear!" She said cheerfully but with an evil atmosphere.

Ema was about to reply when she saw the idol sneak through the hall. She looked at her and put her finger on her mouth that obviously said_ "Shh.."_, and walked off.

"A-Amano-san? I'm afraid not..." Ema said with a nervous tone.

"Well if you see her, please tell me! That Alice in Wonderland picnic dress isn't going to wear itself!" She said, seriously.

Ema gulped, "Y-yes..."

As Kimuchi walked off and went off looking for Ichigo, Ema quickly closed the door before another distraction came running by. She sighed of relief and pressed her back on the door. She looked at the time to see that there was seven hours left of work. She smiled to herself.

_"This is going to be an interesting job..."_ She thought.

* * *

**Haha! I bet none of you would have guessed I was going to put Amano Ichigo (From Anime Yumeiro Patissiere... P.S: I do not own her or BroCon!) in this.**

**Well this is technically a spoiler, but Ichigo is going to be in the same agency as Starlight for another one of my stories "Sweet Strawberry Melodies".**

**I'm going to crossover a bunch of characters in this story from my other stories, which is kind of like an advertisement... **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**~Guest Review replies~**

**Guest (Review to Chapter 2)**

**Thank you! That's very sweet of you!**

**Hanachi14 (Review to Chapter 4)**

**You'll understand one day, grasshopper...**


End file.
